Raging arc: ZERO
by zero the raiden
Summary: the man or the soldier who under coma because of deep sea fleet first attack suddenly wake up and giving a power to fight is his power will help him to end the war of human against deep sea fleet or he will fall because corruption inside him he will meet the last weapon of humanity fleet girl and fight together and some awkward situation please review for progress of story full AU
1. AWAKEN

**Welcome to the fanfic when all come to possibility well I zero the raiden shall write story about kantai collection and of course I don't own kantai collection only the admiral will have something different from the other and give credit to the creator of kantai collection and some people give me the idea of this please review for progress of this fiction and shall we begin.**

**Zero the raiden present: the Raging arm arc: Z.E.R.O**

* * *

**CHAPTER 01: AWAKENING**

None people know about Zero reiga the man veteran war in 7 years ago who fight the deep sea fleet for first time and survive

He only survivor and coma in 3 years now he almost 34 years old and he still sleep on his bed

Today in July 21 2013 he begin to 34 years old

'How long I sleep here?' zero only see the blue sky and sleep on the surface of….water

'Where am I?' he always question his thought and he only watch the sky

'Am I dead? Or Am I alive' he cannot wake up from his sleep position

But suddenly he feel so warm he now close his eye and begin to think

'_Why I survive?'_

* * *

-AREA: hospital Zero room-

Only few hours ago all people who know zero now inside his room for celebrate his birthday. His big sister Sera reiga his father Dan reiga and his mother Rin reiga. His friend Jack raider,shinji kinami his foster little sister Reika reiga and his commander Andreas Marduk and Alan Joan Wislen

They now standing side of Zero bed not like this he now look like so thin but still muscular he can survive because intravenous infuse and his will of live

All of his family only watch him and say in little cheer voice and sad in same time "happy birthday for 34 years old Zero" and they only smile with sad eye his mother begin to silence and make all people inside his room see his mother

"This futile he will never comeback" his mother say that with sad voice and with that answer reika angry and said" no, I know he will comeback he just sleep and i… know he will…" she begin to cry because he cannot hold this reality like before all people begin to gloomy and gloomy only alan still cheer and say with touch his forehead and say "please come back zero all people begin miss your action Zero so wake up" he said that and see his body like he almost wake up

* * *

-AREA: Dead or alive reality-

Zero begin feel so tremble and now he open his eye. He now standing on the sea and he feel so weird and begin to walk to the light but suddenly he remember one thing

'Why I suppose walk into the light I don't want to die yet 'he see his back begin fading and black and he standing there and say "I cannot die until I can fulfill my duty as soldier!" and all begin to black and he fly like all this place don't have gravitation and he see something

He sees a male using black tuxedo have black wavy hair and begin walk to him

When he come he begin to talk "welcome zero reiga, welcome to the place where you must find your answer"

"What? How you know I going ask that" asking zero and he just answer " I am the creator of this world I know you going to ask that" that man begin flip his finger and all place begin to change

He now sits on chair with only he and him and he begin to introduce his name

"My name is truth I am the ruler of this world" he said and zero ask the question" are you a God?"

"I can say yes or no" he answer that and make zero begin to feel weird and he ask again "do you know why you here?" he ask and zero only shook his head and truth begin to laugh

"Of course you don't know sorry for my rudeness" and after some laugh he begin to serious

"I call you because I hear your pray" and that word make zero surprise and not only that word "You still confuse what you wish oh well lets skip that" and he pull out his book and the book write 'the contract' Zero begin think this is like persona if you put your contract you will begin the journey and find the truth

"Please don't think about this is a game" and make zero surprise he forget truth can read his mind

Truth begin flip his book and find the word and give the book to Zero and when he touch the contract he begin see the hallucination about his comrade and all of it and make him fell backward

"So you remember?" and zero begin shaking and what he wishes is

"_I swear I will fight you not for revenge but justice"_

"I remember but how?" he begins see truth and stand up

"How you know that" and he begin walk and choke truth neck "WHO ARE YOU!" and with flip now he teleport to the place when he found

"This place?" and when he see the truth his gone and zero only choke the air

"This place was a place when you found coma and you see what happen next" and the truth vanish without trace

When zero see , he surprise he been taken by someone as he know as 'enemy' looks like this enemy quite… different

He can say that when he in patrol mission he been shot by enemy and dying because the explosion of the ship

And he now been taken by enemy in unconscious and he surprise he been help by enemy

"What? But why enemy help me" he now see another scene where he now see himself been crowded by his family and friend and of course he begin to shock and confuse

He now back to the room and see truth once again

"you know see what the ' truth' is" he begin standing and walk to zero

"you still don't believe what you see right?" and zero nod his head

"you know why I show you this?" and zero begin see him once again

"I show you because this is your choice, first: you fight the enemy who help you or never wake up again" and he surprise but he ask again "after I win what I going to do"

And with simple answer truth say "you free choose what you going to do next" and he show the book a contract once again and flip and same page but the different the page now written the contract

'_I choose this way to fight or die I going take my responsibility what I going to choose and this word I take with my free will'_

"Of course when the contract was sign you will have the ability to fight and of course I going help you with advice I can give" and with that word zero begin think

'This is my destiny?' and the truth say" yes this is your destiny and you will know who I am?" with the last word Zero take the pen and sign the contract

"you choose to fight?" and zero nod his head "and you sure about your decision" and zero say "yes" and the truth begin laugh and say " that what I expected from you Zero reiga I will see your potential the son of reiga"

And with the last word all place begin to white and white and zero see the his hand begin transform into something

His right hand begin change into something like covered like red armor with golden line and he see all his right hand fully covered with the red armor

"This is an 'arc' the hand of aragami" and he see the truth now covered with the light "this hand can damage the enemy I sure you will fight and end the war Zero reiga "and after this he begin lost his consciousness

* * *

-AREA: HOSPITAL ZERO ROOM-

When all people begin to get out only his friend and foster sister was left and they all just sit on chair

Alan said "I hope he wake up" but when alan say that he see Zero right hand was… moving.

With surprise alan say" did you see that?" and all eye see Zero right now

"No why?" answer reika and all people back again to the chair until…

All room begin to hot and hot and now all people inside room begin sweating

"Do you feel this room was…hot" and all people inside begin to nod

They see the AC still on and cool and the room begins to hot and hot and zero body begin shaking and all people inside begin surprise

"What the hell" alan begin surprise and Zero begin to glowing and change

His hair now change to silver white and his body begin back to muscular and his right begin change into red armor with golden line and all people begin panic and all command "reika call nurse now!"And reika break into sprint and go out to find a nurse

And after shake zero begin wake up jump and shouting "argh!" and all people begin to shock plus surprise and then reika with a nurse and doctor come in to zero room

Now zero fully wake up and surprise see all his around and with some awkward situation Zero only say "Hi?"

Looks like his journey will begin soon as he unexpected.

* * *

**Hello again reader sorry for weird chapter because this is first chapter I going say this chapter have some different storyline like the other fanfic**

**This fic have some reference of ability so you maybe common with the reference and anyone know about the reference will know what kind ability he will use so tell me what your mind thinking because I want to know it please review I hope the next chapter will fast like this Idea**

Thank you come again for next story **Zero the raiden** out…

_**-Connection out- **_


	2. MUTATION

**Welcome back to this fiction again I still waiting for review for this fiction I still create some character bio-data for you know where I take my reference character but still I concentrate for my story and before story so let's begin again**

**I not own kantai collection and some reference only OC and need a constructive review for progress of this story**

**Raging arm arc: Z.E.R.O **

**Chapter 2: MUTATION AND BACK TO ACTION**

After some surprise zero now inside the exam room and of course he been 'interrogate' by doctor for his awaken and some ruckus his done

The first doctor begin to comment about his condition "unbelievable you can wake up from your 3 years coma with almost perfect condition" and the second doctor have different comment "maybe he never coma he just lazy" and 'the second doctor just buy a ticket to hell' thought Zero inside his mind and the third doctor no comment about it well that s just usual because Zero wake up and found out his hand or his right hand change into something human can't explain and he can't explain about it of course no one will believe he make a contract with someone he call 'truth' and the contract change his appearance and make him wake up no one believe that.

After some intense examine and of course some stupid questions all three specialists give up they only find right hand anomaly some change appearance nothing else

His family and all his friends waiting from outside they so happy and confuse in same time. They happy because Zero full recovery from his coma but confuse why his appearance change not like before

And when the door opens his mother just stand up and go to the three doctors and before Zero mother stand in front of them the three doctors only say "he fine just we can't explain about what happen to his left hand" and after giving thanks to the doctors all his family come to exam room

Zero now sit on chair with only using patient pants and of course almost fainted because all a question he still can't recovery from all examine he take only god know what happen…

His mother come to in front of him and ask" are you okay son?" and zero only nod his head and he good hug of his mother "thanks God you all right I thought you will never wake up", and zero only say "like hell I going sleep forever after I trough sorry mom" and after hug all his known come in to the exam and of course his commander or his uncle marduk

"You all right?" and zero just nod and begin to stand up and say "yeah but weird I can stand I got coma for almost 3 years "and zero realize something

"What happen to all my comrade?" and alan and marduk only can't say anything and zero back to his chair and say "so I only survivor" and then zero only silence thinking back he only survivor

"But be grateful you can alive" after hear that from his father

Zero begin to talk again "I going back to military" of course make zero mother angry "Are you not enough what happen to you" and zero just say with anger note " it's enough mom I not little kid again this is my duty and I going to do even I must come back in coma" but before zero mother slap zero face her hand been stopped by his father.

"mom enough let's hear why you want to come back?" and zero answer with something he maybe need a bravery to say that " I want to stop this war" and of course all people inside the room surprise and marduk only say one thing " how do you know" and zero begin to stand up and face marduk "I know now we got a war from the deep sea fleet and do you thing I don't know about that" of course marduk face become surprise and say In serious thought "you sure want to come back?" and then alan begin to talk with anger face " marduk he still on road of recovery he can't take any military action until he recovery" and zero counter his word with anger "right now I completely heal do you think can stop my decision commander" and alan begin to silence and other people begin to silence

* * *

But reika only stood there and ask again "why?" and all eye on reika and of course zero see her and she continue again with sobbing almost crying "why you want to come back?" and zero begin say the truth because he don't want see her cry too annoying

He says anything about what happen in his coma and encounter 'truth' and after zero end his story the question come to marduk "so the first attack was taken when you taken escort mission" and zero just nod and marduk continue ask "so you left hand got infected and become like this" but zero answer "I don't know about it 'truth' say to me this hand born because my inner feeling and contract."

And after that Marduk make his decision "okay I get it" and all people see Marduk with question mark on the head

"I going take you to the base, Zero" and only zero mother begin to talk with anger "are you lost your mind marduk my son is trough a lot are you begin think a same like him" and marduk say with good answer"he said his hand got infected in the base we got specialist to see the infected and if he got same ability like enemy we can make advantage to fight beside…" he see zero and say "you want to do it?" and zero say "yes I want to do it" and then zero mother begin see zero and want to say something but been stopped by zero father "don't worry about him he now 34 years old nothing can stop him from his decision" and after that zero mother only say "even I can stop you are you sure want to come back?" and zero just nod and then zero mother only sigh "okay do what you can son make me and your father proud" and zero just say "okay left it to me"

And then what zero ask now different"so commado Marduk what are you using to fight the deed sea fleet" and Marduk say "we using 'fleet girl' to fight it " and of course with thought 'what it looks like the fleet girl who uncle talking about'

* * *

**-AREA: naval base?-**

The girl sees from a window inside admiral office

She using with navy cap with white green sailor cloth and having eye patch on her left eye she had green hair and she so calm

She sees the ocean and say "tomorrow admiral will come back" she said it and see the blue ocean again

Looks like tomorrow will so epic meeting or fateful meeting

**Hallo again looks like story got fast update and of course I still try to make plot twist about this story and I hope you still read any constructive review or some idea will helpful for progress so meet again later.**

**-Connection out-**


	3. WELCOME

**Hey guys hello to this fiction again well I quite enjoy write this story after I got some write block and still confuse about how I begin chapter 3 and back story about this fic so not so much word let's begin the chapter three**

**I not own kantai collection and reference I just own OC and this story have different enemy origin story and of course construction review will help this progress of this story **

**Enjoy the story and I talk again after end of story **

**Raging arm Arc: ZERO **

**CHAPTER 3: WELCOME TO THE NAVAL BASE AND GOOD HAPPEN  
**

* * *

'Well I thought us going to use ship to go there' thought zero 'but not using this!' he now using helicopter to go naval base and he had motion sickness of air transport he got a lot puke and almost lost consciousness

-three hours before this happen-

"Well you ready to go?" ask marduk and zero only stare a sea he now really want to go back on the boat

He now using black shirt with navy symbol on his back, using his black navy jeans, his left hand using white glove and using black army boots he using brandish red bandana on his neck

His commander Marduk using white variant of admiral clothes

"yes so… uncle" he say and marduk only stare him and say "I told you don't say uncle when we talk" and zero only sigh and say "just little call before we go" and zero only see "what we going to use to go there" and marduk just silent and zero know he wait something and then zero sense the wind change

He see the sky and see something flying and he begin to sweating

He thought he going to use ship and what reality is

"We using helicopter" and marduk just say before the heli land on helipod little far from them

Zero jus silent and begin to sweating and marduk notice that and say "what do you afraid zero"

Zero still silent and begin to walk… backward

"Can we use another transport" and marduk know that begin say with command style "if we can do it because sea to much dangerous than you know" and after that zero begin move to helicopter with marduk, he want to know what happen to his right hand and he want to know what the fleet girl is so even he now exile of escort team and only one left no one can stop him from know the truth no one.

-**Back to the heli**-

"You okay there" say marduk when he zero still puking inside poking pack "Noo its to hurlin.. huek…" he begin to puke… again " heh amateur" marduk only say and make zero puke even more

"We almost there sir" say the pilot and now zero see from the helicopter window he quite surprise

The base quite big he can say from afar he see the base have sport field, archery( he still thinking for what archery inside navy base) and they have large port and good defense from enemy attack if that case happen

He see the sea hoping can see girl fleet but he not see it 'I quite unlucky' and he now on helipod when helicopter stop

"Welcome to the base sir" the pilot and marduk open the heli door and zero take his backpack and come out

On the helipad he still can see the base before he see someone coming

"Welcome back admiral" she said with happy tone if zero can say

"Yeah I got good trip and we got new team for this base" and then she see zero with a question note of course she see zero try to recovery from air motion sickness

"Hello there, are you okay?" and zero still try to recover but when zero begin to face up he now see black

He lost consciousness

"Hah such amateur" marduk begin sigh with her

'I such puny' think zero before he really lost his consciousness

* * *

-**Dream sequence**-

He see black and he begin dream a horrible dream he see himself on wounded and dying see his friend died one by one

'no no no NO! Don't kill them" he begin shouting and he see black only pure darkness

-Reality: medic room-

"ARGH!" he wake up with sweating he just dreaming not reality

He see his body and his hand still attach each other just not human hand he had

His right hand just glow golden

"just dream "he sweep his sweat and he begin wake up from bed and begin hear cry noise he begin feel chill looks like his wake up make some ruckus…again

He take his boots and put it on feet and go to open the door until he feel something wrong he feel ominous feeling and when he open the door he see the little kid in front of door and she with a teen age girl with red archery cloth

"ah I doomed" he hope he not get scolded from his uncle

But the cry of little begin change into surprise

"Wow what happen to your right hand?" and zero just dumbfounded of course from cry to happy is very escalate to quick and this kid looks like have interest about his right hand

"So you are the new guy admiral talking about" the long black hair using red archery cloth and zero just nod his head because still dumbfounded

"well my name is akagi welcome to this navy base" and she offer a hand shake and zero using his left hand because his right hand quite numb after zero shake her hand and zero introduce his name and say "my name is zero'wolf'reiga" he end his introduce with little bow after that zero ask akagi and say " I want to meet admiral where I can meet him?" and akagi say "we want to meet him too so why you come with us" and the little kid just say" yes nanodesu" and zero just nod and realize she using 'nanodesu' word but he don't want to ask why she use the word and then he go with them

-**Admiral room**-

Marduk just see sea from his window alone he still think what a doctor talking about Zero

-**2 hours ago before zero wake up**-

"He got infected" the doctor give conclusion about Zero after he examine his right hand

"what kind infected?" marduk ask but the doctor only say "deep sea fleet cell" and that answer make him surprise "What? Are you kidding you said he got infected by enemy" and the doctor just nod but not want to despair he ask again "are we have any cure" the doctor say the worst case" we don't have, this is first case of this infection we dunno what happen to him but the infection looks like not move anywhere just his right hand" and with that answer marduk only sigh with relief but the doctor still continue "but i still dunno until when this will hold up we hope this infection not spread" and the doctor give the result about his research "but his infection give him positive effect too. Looks like he got some inhuman genetic"

* * *

-**Back to the story**-

"Zero what will happen to you" he just thought and then someone come in

Zero been taken(follow) by akagi and inazuma of course zero little annoyed about how inazuma always question his hand and akagi zero just think not too much annoyed because she quite get it or don't want to know

"Looks like you little popular" marduk greet zero and zero just say with annoyed "whatever old man I got popular because my hand that's all" he end his annoyed with sigh

Well kind a stupid because he just wake up from his fainted and greet with annoyed

'He don't have any sense about thanks' thought marduk but zero begin to say "thanks for taken me" marduk just little dumbfounded, how he know?

"well I know you take me because no one can do it so thanks" after that zero just want to go out to take fresh air but before he open the door left them two marduk only smile and say "you're welcome kid" zero just silent and close the door in back door he give some smile.

Zero walk and he realize he still dunno this place and how big this place he right now like little kid who lost in wonderland but he want to see how big this place and he take the random way

First he find himself on cafeteria (he just see the sign of course he know) well at first think inside his mind is find a food after that he want to find his backpack, He too much puke his breakfast from his stomach and he want to take lunch or dinner

When he go to the kitchen he see no one looks like in this place the chef only come when time to meal "I such a bad luck this time" but when he see ice box suddenly he got a idea

He open the ice box and found a plenty food of course zero have good sense of cooking he just take some necessary ingredient like egg… seriously he just need egg he want to eat scramble egg that's all

He takes the butter, salt and frying pan and begin to cook

Well he so much enjoys to making food he whistle and stir the egg and put to frying pan and after cooked he put on the plate and take a rice

"Scramble egg ready to eat" say zero with happily and then he go to table and begin to eat

For first time zero very enjoy his meal until his sense say 'we got company' zero see his surrounding but no one only him

He eat again but now his sense begin tickling again and he see the entrance of cafeteria and see some shady and then move slowly to the wall near entrance and silently hear a noise

Now the shady figure see where he sit and surprise he not there and the shady person go to inside entrance and zero slowly follow the girl with side ponytail and have blue archery almost reassembly like akagi but she looks like quite calm not like akagi have cheerful aura this girl have little cool and gloomy aura well she dunno zero now behind her and when she turn around zero just move fast to her back and eat again when she see the table again zero just move again with mouth full she now confuse because the food almost empty of course zero need a to drink he forget to take a drink when zero still think about that Akagi comes too looks like she just get attract by food he made.

"Zero what are you doing?" well zero just surprise got instant choke from food he eat

Of course the another girl look back and see zero get choking and punch his back

"Water…." Zero begins to begging "please I got choking" and then after akagi take a glass of water and zero drinks it

" I thought I going to die" after he drink a lot water of course the blue archery girl still surprise how zero can behind her too long after she turn almost twice

"what are you doing zero" akagi ask zero when he still try to make his food choke gone from his throat "oh I just want to see someone get attract from smell of my food" and zero continues with proud "and looks like someone get the bait" and zero appoint the blue archery girl of course with smile akagi answer"you mean kaga" and zero give a thumb "yes whatever but I got two person get this bait" and then akagi dumbfounded

Kaga still try to recover from her surprise now almost laugh of course because the another person is akagi of course

After some intense laugh (and kaga still hold her laugh) zero begin to interrogate them both

"So why you guys here? Hungry?" and zero hear a grumble of course from akagi and kaga they hungry with proud akagi just say "yes we hungry because its almost dinner" well for kaga even she not talk about it zero know she hungry

"Want me to make some food?" and zero sense begin tickling he see the entrance again now a lot people come

First inazuma the first girl he meet near clinic and 3 more almost same cloth like her but the first one have black long hair and black navy cap and another have a same cape but white hair the third almost same like inazuma expect she had hairpin on her right hair

After them there another people again is his uncle and the two more the first one is brown light girl with ribbon on her hair and black hair girl with branded hair quite elegant and cute combine into this girl, and the girl zero see when he come

"oh zero you want to eat" ask marduk of course zero answer " nah, I just eat before you guys come" and then zero want to go out from cafeteria but his hand been hold by inazuma and the another girl with hairpin

"Zero, please don't go please we want to know about you" and zero just sigh and answer "I want to go out to alone for a while" but the another begin pull zero looks like this kid have some strength "please ikazuchi want to know too " 'okay know I getting popular' thought zero.

"Well we want to know about you, because you new in here" ask the black haired girl and after intense begging zero with sigh of defeated sit side of 4 of them and zero begin his conversation "so who are you guy?" and then they introduce they name "my name is akatsuki" the black hair said, "my name is ikazuchi and left me is…" before she say completely zero answer first "inazuma I know her, I meet before you guys and who the with hair one ?" and akatsuki just answer" oh he name is hibiki" and the white hair little bow on zero "hello my name is hibiki nice to meet you" she introduce her name "yeah nice to meet you hibiki" and then Zero see marduk and talk to him "so commander who the other left?" zero ask and marduk with laugh say " looks like you curious" and zero just nod his head ,"well just introduce your name to them they will give them name" and zero now been taken by marduk to in front of kitchen and begin his speech "well guys attention please" all eye now on marduk "this day we got new team but not fleet girl he will work as you senior" and zero see marduk with ask note "this guy is my nephew of my big sister his name is zero" well zero just surprise and he see all people now on eye on him "now introduce yourself kid" he push zero to in front of them and zero still confuse about what happen and he begin introduce his name "my name is zero'wolf'reiga you can call me wolf or zero" and zero after take some breath he continue his speak " I taken by admiral as new team of…" and zero see marduk and marduk just write 'chef' and zero vain begin arise but he still calm and he say to them " I am a new chef and advisor of escort " and all people not just laugh and curious

but zero not end his introduce "before I here, I commanding the escort mission before deep sea attack and I got coma almost 3 years but I wake up 2 days ago " and now he got intension "I come here to know what happen to my right hand and fight together I think. And guys nice to meet you all I hope we can work together as team" and after he introduce he just back to his original position and back to his seat again

all of them begin to applause and now crowded zero all of them begin introduce they name like yuudachi the 'poi' girl, shigure the calm girl, and zero meet the eye patch girl and she introduce her name "my name is Kiso nice to meet you" she offer her hand to handshake zero just give his left because his right hand still quite numb after that yuudachi begin to talk " what happen to your right hand 'poi' " she said with cheerful voice "I dunno that's why I try to find out" and zero begin little popular because his right hand and all this kid is very kind to him

He make a dinner for them and marduk say to careful about akagi and kaga zero don't understand what he mean until he see how a lot akagi and kaga eat "you guys eat a lot" and they still eat and bring the bowl again "second please" and kaga offer the same "second please" and zero just take the new rice into the bowl and they start dig again

Zero still surprise about what happen almost all this girl have super appetite after zero wash all of them they just go out only him and marduk left

"so uncle…" he talk to him and marduk now take the intension "you know about what happen to my hand" because marduk don't want to make him know the truth he just say "nothing particular just some mutation genetic" zero just sigh and talk again " what do you mean about I new chef hear" and marduk just answer "because you got expert on make food and of course you want to back in Navy" and zero just nod and then he remember something "so where the fleet girl" and marduk spit his drink after that he see zero with anger "you don't know" and zero just nod with sweat on his forehead "they are the fleet girl!" and zero begin to surprise as fuck "WHAT!?"

Looks like he is the idiot after all even he still can't accept the reality about the fleet girl

* * *

**Welcome back sorry for little long chapter and bad grammar I just finish to make some progress about my work I still try to play kancolle well I can say is little hard and good at the same time I use fubuki as my first fleet and try to make another companion to her and looks like my luck still suck after all okay guy next time he will know about origin of deep sea fleet and fleet girl of his potential of his right hand and some new character of course if you want to see the character bio-data see into my profile and of please review this story for progress and PM me if I got wrong so bye now we meet again in chapter 4 of raging arm arc: ZERO**

**-Connection out- **


End file.
